lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
LA X, Parts 1
---- Episode 1 & 2 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Part 1 Act 1 [The Previously on Lost ends with the detonation of the bomb - then cuts to the clouds, as the view zooms out to Jack. Jack is then interrupted by Cindy.] CINDY: So how's the drink? JACK: Uh... it's good. CINDY: That's not a very strong reaction. JACK: Well, it's--it's not a very strong drink. hands Jack a single Vodka bottle. CINDY: Don't tell anyone. JACK: It'll be our secret. Jack pours the Vodka into his drink, the plane shakes causing him to spill a little. Jack buckles his seatbelt. CINDY: P.A. Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the "fasten seat belts" sign. stops. CINDY: P.A. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. ROSE: It's normal. My husband said the planes want to stay in the air. chuckles. JACK: Sounds like a smart man. ROSE: You be sure and tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom. JACK: Well, I'll keep you company until he does. Don't worry-- plane starts to shake again, this time more violently. Luggage falls from the overhead compartment and Jack grips his seat, almost in anticipation. The turbulance ends and Jack breaths a sigh of relief. ROSE: You can let go now. murmuring. ROSE: It's okay. You--you can let go. let's go and sighs. JACK: Looks like we made it. ROSE: Yeah. We sure did. dings. NORRIS: P.A. Sorry about the unexpected bumps, folks. We just hit a pocket of rough air. It should be a smooth ride from here on out. returns from the bathroom. BERNARD: voice Remind me to hold it next time, will ya? voice I almost died in that bathroom. belt clicks. BERNARD: Now I know how the laundry feels when it's in the dryer. chuckles. ROSE: I missed you. BERNARD: I missed you, too, beautiful. visits restroom, and see's what appears to be shaving wound on neck. He then goes back to his seat to find Desmond sitting in the row. JACK: Excuse me. DESMOND: Oh, I'm sorry, mate. Is this your seat? The stewardess said it was empty. JACK: No. No, I'm at the window. DESMOND: Oh, right. seat belt Listen, mate, do you mind if I sit here? It's just the fella next to me has been snoring ever since we took off from Sydney. JACK: Chuckles Yeah, no problem. DESMOND: Thanks, brother. unnerved, looks at Desmond Something wrong? JACK: No. No, you just... sighs Do I know you from somewhere? DESMOND: Chuckles Well, I'm not sure. out his hand Desmond. JACK: Desmond's hand Jack. DESMOND: Nice to meet you, Jack... or to see you again. laughs, then sighs. The camera pans out the window and shoots down, miles beneath the plane into the ocean, where the entire Island lies sunken under the ocean. The sonic fence and DI houses are shown, as is DHARMA shark and the 4-toed statue. Act 2 - Back in 1977, Jack holds the Jughead core over the Swan shaft. The Incident begins, resulting in Juliet being pulled down the shaft by some chains. JULIET: Aah! No! No! SAWYER: Juliet! JULIET: Aah! SAWYER: I got you. No, don't let go! JULIET: Aah! SAWYER: Juliet! No! falls. Down in the shaft, Juliet hits the core. JULIET: Sobbing Come on! Come on, you son of a bitch! explosion - white flash. Focus on Kate's eye - she regains consciousness to find she's up a tree - all sound is muffled. She nearly falls and manages to hang on. KATE: Grunting Aah! climbs down the tree and reaches the ground. Muffled ringing noise continues. KATE: Hello? causes some discomfort and Kate rubs her ears. The ringing gets quieter. KATE: Hello?! starts to look around. MILES: Hey! - Kate tackles Miles to the ground. MILES: Grunts Hey! Hey! Kate! Panting. MILES: It's okay. It's me, miles. It's okay. KATE: What happened? MILES: What? KATE: Where are we? MILES: I can't--I can't hear you. Are your ears ringing? notices the doors to the Swan station hidden in the vines and examines it. MILES: What is it? KATE: We're back. MILES: Back where? runs to see hatch crater. KATE: No. MILES: Is that the construction site? KATE: No. That's the Swan hatch... after Desmond blew it up. MILES: Guess we're not in 1977, huh? notices Jack and Sawyer on the floor - she goes to Jack. KATE: Jack? Jack. wakes up Can you hear me? Jack! JACK: What happened? Where are we? KATE: At the hatch. gets up and looks into the crater. JACK: What? They built it? KATE: Yeah. They built it. - Sawyer kicks Jack in the face, who falls down into crater. KATE: Sawyer! climbs down after Jack. JACK: Uhh! SAWYER: You were wrong! begins to climb down That's the damn Swan hatch--blown up just like we left it before we started jumping through time! You said we could stop it from ever gettin' built! That our plane would never crash on this Island! KATE: Stop it! SAWYER: This ain't LAX! KATE: Stop it! SAWYER: You blew us right back where we started! Except Juliet's dead. She's dead, you son of a bitch, 'cause you were wrong. JACK: Panting Sawyer... I'm sorry. I thought we were supposed to... I thought it would work. SAWYER: Well, it didn't! ---- sideways - Jack walks to restroom. JACK: You in line? MARS: No, I'm just waiting for my friend. unlocks and rattles. Kate bursts out and bumps into Jack. KATE: Oh! JACK: Whoa. KATE: I'm sorry. I didn't... JACK: Chuckles It's okay. KATE: I didn't see you there. JACK: It's okay. MARS: Let's get back to our seats, sweetheart. take their seats. Mars passes Kate a meal tray. MARS: Mmm. Lasagna. snatches the metal cutlery from the tray. MARS: No. No knife and fork for you, honey. KATE: What do you think I'm gonna do, stab you and run? man brushes past Mars on his way through the aisle. MARS: Hey, watch we're you're going, buddy. SAWYER: around Sorry. My bad. continues down the aisle to his seat. ARZT: Say it. Come on, please? Just once. HURLEY: I really don't want to, dude. ARZT: I love those commercials. Come on. Just do the Australian accent, and I'll leave you alone. HURLEY: All right. Fine. All right. accent Oi! Have a cluckity-cluck day, mate! ARZT: Laughing You know who this is? This is--this is the owner of Mr. Cluck's Chicken. And he's--and he's back here riding coach with the rest of us yutzes! Huh? Laughs SAWYER: How about that? ARZT: Hey, um, do you mind me asking, how exactly did a guy like you get to own a major corporation? HURLEY: I won the lottery and I like chicken, so I bought it. ARZT: Oh. Good. Good for you. leaves. SAWYER: You know, you really shouldn't tell people you won the lottery. HURLEY: Yeah? Why not? SAWYER: Cause they'll take advantage of you. That's why not. HURLEY: Thanks for the advice, dude, but it's not gonna happen. SAWYER: It's not, huh? HURLEY: Nope. Nothing bad ever happens to me. I'm the luckiest guy alive. puts his headphones on and smiles. ---- - Hurley sits outside the DHARMA van with Sayid's head resting on him. HURLEY: Loudly What just happened? JIN: I found a flashlight. HURLEY: Dude, who cares? The sky just went from day to night. What happened?! JIN: I think we moved through time. HURLEY: How do you know that? JIN: White flash. Headache. Can't hear. Happened to me before. HURLEY: What about Jack and everyone else? Did they move through time, too? JIN: I don't know. They took one of the other vans and went up to the worksite. shouts indistinctly. JIN: And then I heard gunfire-- HURLEY: Shh! SAWYER: distantly You said that our plane would never crash on this Island! HURLEY: You hear that, dude? It's Sawyer. JIN: Stay here with Sayid. takes off. At the crater, Jack and Sawyer argue. JACK: The bomb must've gone off. SAWYER: You think an atom bomb went off, we'd still be standing here?! JACK: I don't know. SAWYER: That's right! You don't! For once, you don't know! JIN: Jack! Sayid needs help. JACK: Where is he? JIN: With Hurley at the van. Two minutes away. JULIET: weak voice Help. JIN: He's still bleeding. We don't know what to do. JULIET: Help me. hears Juliet under the twisted metal of the Swan station and investigates. SAWYER: So what do you say, doc? Got another great idea to save Sayid? Maybe there's a nuke laying around. KATE: Hey, shut up! JULIET: Help. starts to clear the metal out of the way, and everyone else joins him. SAWYER: Juliet! JULIET: James? KATE: Oh, my God. SAWYER: Juliet! ---- at the van, Sayid coughs and gags. HURLEY: Oh, God. Oh, God, this is gross. and gagging, wheezing. HURLEY: Don't worry, dude. Everything's gonna be fine. SAYID: Weakly When I die... groans what do you think will happen to me? HURLEY: Just--just try not to talk, dude. SAYID: sharply I've tortured more people than I can remember. I murdered. Wherever I'm going... whispers it can't be very pleasant. HURLEY: Sayid, come on. SAYID: I deserve it. hears leaves rustling in the jungle. HURLEY: Hello? Jin? wheezes. HURLEY: Jin! rustle. Hurley picks up a gun. HURLEY: I've got a gun! rustling stops. Hurley struggles feebly to cock the gun. HURLEY: And I know how to shoot it! goes to investigate. The rustling starts again. Hurley hears footsteps behind him and turns around slowly. Jacob in standing there. JACOB: Hello, Hugo. You got a minute? Act 3 sideways - Rose and Bernard Speak indistinctly... both chuckle. Sun smiles as she watches them from her seat. JIN: 저 사람들을 뭘 쳐다봐? Why are you staring at them? SUN: 아니... 그냥 너무 행복해보여서요. I-- they just seem so happy. JIN: 단추 채워라. Button your sweater. does. Locke is looking at a leaftlet about emergency procedures. BOONE: You're wasting your time, man. This plane goes down in the ocean way out here, I think our chances of survival are exactly zero. LOCKE: Actually, in calm seas w-with a good pilot, we could survive a water landing. And, uh, the fuel tanks are buoyant enough to keep us afloat until we got in the life rafts... grins at Locke. LOCKE: What? BOONE: No, it's just impressive you know that. So what were you doing in Australia? Business or pleasure? LOCKE: Pleasure. You? BOONE: I went down to get my sister out of a bad relationship that it turns out she didn't want to get out of. So... here I am. So what, you were just Down Under for vacation? LOCKE: Actually, I went on a walkabout. BOONE: Really? Like--like Crocodile Dundee? LOCKE: Chuckles No, not exactly. But--but, uh, it was pretty intense. We--we spent ten days in the Outback and, uh, nothing but our packs and our knives. We slept under the stars and made our own fires, hunted our own food. BOONE: Wow. I wouldn't make it two days without my cell phone. chuckle. BOONE: You're not pulling my leg, are ya? LOCKE: Why would I pull your leg? chuckles. BOONE: This thing goes down, I'm sticking with you. gives thumbs up. ---- - Inside Jacob's chamber the fire crackles. Locke cuts material from a rug and wipes Jacobs blood from the blade. Ben stands over the fire, staring into it motionless. LOCKE: You can stop staring at the fire. Jacob's gone. He's gone. BEN: Why didn't he fight back? Why did he let me just kill him? LOCKE: I guess he knew that he was beaten. Ben... I want you to go outside and tell Richard that I need to talk to him. BEN: Talk to him about... what? LOCKE: That's between me and Richard. ---- indistinct heated conversation takes place between Richard and Bram. RICHARD: There's no other reason. BRAM: No, that's not how it's gonna be. RICHARD: You have to--you're not going in there. indistinctly. RICHARD: No ...indistinct indistinctly. RICHARD: Just back up a little. Okay? and Bram speaking indistinctly. SUN: Who are they? LAPIDUS: Other than the fact that I know they were on the Ajira flight with us, all I know is they knocked me out and dragged my ass to some cabin, which they promptly burned, then... brought me here along with the dead guy in the box. They say they're the good guys. speaking indistinctly. LAPIDUS: I'm not buying it either. starts to walk toward the statue and Richard stops him. RICHARD: Listen to me. Hey! Listen to me, and listen carefully. No one goes in there unless Jacob invites them in. ILANA: Richard, that's why we're here, because Jacob invited us. RICHARD: Asking me what's in the shadow of the damn statue doesn't mean you're in charge. ILANA: Then who is? steps down the rocks onto the beach. BEN: Richard. Panting RICHARD: Ben. What happened in there? BEN: Everything's fine. John wants to speak to you. ILANA: Is Jacob all right? BEN: I'm sorry. Who are you? RICHARD: Answer her question, Ben. BEN: Well, of course Jacob's all right. They're both together inside. John just wants to talk to you. RICHARD: John wants to talk to me? BEN: That's right. grabs Ben and pulls him along the beach. BEN: Richard, what are you doing? I don't understand. RICHARD: Well, I'm happy to talk to John. But before I do, maybe you should talk to him first. throws Ben down on the sand next to where the body of John Locke lays half-dumped out of the cargo container. Act 4 Kate, Jack, Miles, and Jin dig through the wreckage at the Swan crater. Clanking metal, grunting. SAWYER: Hang on, Juliet! We're comin'! metal, grunting. JACK: Jin! Flashlight! hands Jack the flashlight, Jack shines the light into the hole. SAWYER: If we can move this beam, I think I can get down there. metal, grunting. SAWYER: It's too heavy... we need something to pull it. Jin! The van. There's chains in it. Go get 'em! runs into the jungle. ---- the jungle, Hurley follows Jacob back to Sayid and the van. HURLEY: Where you goin', dude? And what are you doin' here? I mean... I meet you in a taxi and you know everything about me and you give me a plane ticket which just so happens to get me back on this Island. How'd you know that was gonna happen? looks down at Sayid, does not respond. HURLEY: Hello? Can you hear me? Why aren't you answering my questions? kneels next to Sayid, troubled. HURLEY: Look, my friend Jin is gonna be here any second so you better stop ignoring-- JACOB: Your friend Jin won't be able to see me. HURLEY: Why not? JACOB: Because I died an hour ago. HURLEY: Sorry, dude, that sucks. stands. JACOB: Thanks. HURLEY: How'd you die? JACOB: I was killed by an old friend who grew tired of my company. thinks for a moment. HURLEY: You want me to do something crazy again, don't you? JACOB: No. I need you to save Sayid, Hugo. HURLEY: Well that's why Jin went to go get Jack... JACOB: Jin can't help him. You need to take Sayid to the Temple. That's the only chance he's got. And the rest of them will be safe there. HURLEY: The Temple? I'm supposed to know what that is? JACOB: Jin knows. Tell him to take you to the hole in the wall where he was with the French team. Through that opening you can get into the Temple. You still have that guitar case I gave you? HURLEY: Yeah... JACOB: Bring it. HURLEY: Who are you, dude? JACOB: I'm Jacob. eyes widen... in recognition? Rustling. Jin runs out of the jungle. JIN: Hurley! Help me with Sayid. We have to get him into the van. Juliet needs our help. turns to find that Jacob has disappeared. JIN: Come on, we have to go! and Jin lift Sayid into the van. Moments later, the van rumbles through the jungle. HURLEY: Jin, if I asked you to take me to where there's, like, a hole in the wall... where you went with the French team... would you know what I was talkin' about? thinks for a moment. JIN: Yes. HURLEY: Good. the Swan crater, the group hears the van approaching. Engine rumbling, tires squeaking. JACK: I'll get the chain. drops his shovel and follows Jack to the van. SAWYER: Juliet! begins tugging at the beam, Katie wrestles him off. KATE: Stop it! Stop, Sawyer! The van is here, the chains are coming. rattling. SAWYER: She ain't makin' any more noises... KATE: No, she knows we're here. She's probably just resting. SAWYER: Juliet! tosses one end of the chain into the crater, Jack picks it up. Sawyer looks at Jack. SAWYER: If she dies, I'll kill him. rattling. ---- sideways - Jack sits in his seat on the plane. CINDY: P.A. Ladies and gentlemen, nothing to be alarmed about, but if there is a doctor onboard could you please press your call button? ding. Cindy approaches Jack's seat and responds to the call. CINDY: Sir? You're a doctor? JACK: Yes. CINDY: Could you come with me please? follows Cindy down the aisle. CINDY: We appreciate your help. A passenger went into the restroom about half an hour ago and he's not responding when we knock. airline employee is knocking on the restroom door. CINDY: This man's a doctor. If he's unconscious in there--" EMPLOYEE: Well, I think he tampered with the lock, it's... it's jammed or something, I don't know. SAYID: Can I be of assistance? all stare at him. SAYID: Excuse me. kicks the restroom door open. Jack checks the pulse of a man wearing a familiar ring and listens for breathing. JACK: He's not breathing. man is revealed to be Charlie. Act 5 rushes to back of plane with medical supplies. SAWYER: What's goin' on back there, Earheart? CINDY: Everything's fine sir, please just stay in your seats. SAWYER: ...yeah, looks peachy. JACK: Sayid ...Sir, I'm gonna need your help. SAYID: What can I do? JACK: I need ya pulls out breathing pump to hold this over his mouth... hold it there and do not let any air escape. SAYID: OK, now? JACK: Yes, now. pumps air. JACK: Somethings blocking his air passage. sticks fingers in Charlies mouth I'm gonna have to open it up. I need, uh, something sharp - a razor... frantically looks. JACK: I gotta pen. SAYID: A pen!? CINDY: It's regulation, there's nothing sharp. JACK: A pen! Just a pen. I had a pen in my jacket but it's gone. Damnit. tries again - he gets the obstruction (heroin) out, passes it to Sayid. Charlie wakes up, gasping for air. JACK: I got it, I got it. Relax, just relax, breathe. CHARLIE: Am I alive? JACK: Yeah, you're alive. CHARLIE: sighs ...Terrific. ---- - Sawyer and Kate wrap the chain around the girder. JACK: You got it? SAWYER: Okay Jin! We're good down here! starts DHARMA van ...hit it! struggle to get girder out - successfully. SAWYER: Gimme the flashlight. climbs down to Juliet. SAWYER: Juliet! Okay...I'm comin... Juliet? Hey, I'm here, come on baby, come on wake up. opens eyes. JULIET: Hi. SAWYER: Hey. JULIET: Wh-Wh-Where are we? SAWYER: Don't worry about that. You're fine. I gotta get you outta here, okay? JULIET: It didn't work, we're still on the Island. SAWYER: It's okay, It's okay, I just gotta get this loose enough to get you out, okay? JULIET: No, I hit the bomb and you're still here. SAWYER: You what? ...You hit the bomb? Why? JULIET: I wanted you to be able to go home. I wanted to make it so you never came to this damn Island starts crying ...it didn't work. SAWYER: Don't you worry about that. You're gonna be OK. I'm gonna get you outta here and we're all gonna go home together, you hear me? in the crater, Kate is looking down into the hole. KATE: Sawyer!? is inspecting Sayids wound in the van. JACK: Even if I could get the bullet out, bleeding won't stop, there's nothing I can do for him. HURLEY: There's somethin' I can do. There's a temple, if we can get Sayid there we can save him. MILES: And you know this how? HURLEY: This guy Jacob told me just before we got here. JACK: Who's Jacob? HURLEY: Does it matter? Can you fix Sayid, Jack? JACK: No. HURLEY: Then you're gonna have to let me do it. nods. ---- the beach, Ben stares at the body of Locke. RICHARD: Ben, you need to talk to me. I can't stop them unless you tell me what happened in there. What happened to Jacob. is silent. RICHARD: You and I have known each other for 30 years Ben, I'm asking you this as a friend. BEN: You wanna know what happened Richard? Why don't 'cha go inside and find out. grabs Ben roughly and pulls him along the beach. RICHARD: What are ya doin? BRAM: We're goin in, and he's comin' with us. and three others go with him, Locke is waiting patiently inside. Ben gets pushed inside. LOCKE: Where's Richard? BEN: He's not coming. LOCKE: Then who is that behind you? and three others walk in, rifles aimed and ready, almost ignoring Locke and looking around. BRAM: Where's Jacob? LOCKE: Jacob is dead. and others cock rifles and point at Locke. BRAM: Who are you? LOCKE: Don't worry about me. Let's talk about you. I'm assuming that you are, what? Jacobs bodyguards? And that you came all the way to this Island to protect him? Well I have good news, Jacob burned up, right there in that fire. Therefore there's nothing left for you to protect. You can go. You're free. shoots Locke in upper right section of body. Locke recoils from impact... multiple other shots from Bram and buddies are fired while Locke runs behind a stone pillar. BRAM: Kill him! Spread out! Get him! ...where is he? picks up bullet damaged by impact, with no blood on it. Smokey sounds surround them, then smokey appears in entrance, Ben crouches in corner, scared. Smokey kills Brams three buddies, but Bram pours ash in a circle on floor and stands in it - it seems to stop smokey. Smokey hits the roof, knocking bits off which knock Bram out of circle, at which point smokey kills him too. Ben starts to walks out, but hears footsteps behind him. He turns around. Locke is standing there. LOCKE: I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Act 6 is still looking into the hole. KATE: Sawyer!? Is she ok? SAWYER: Working on it! struggles to lift iron girder off Juliet's legs. SAWYER: Okay, okay, I got'cha, I got'cha. Don't worry. hugs Juliet. JULIET: We can get coffee some time. SAWYER: I gotta get you outta here. JULIET: We can go dutch. SAWYER: Juliet...it's me. JULIET: ...James. SAWYER: Yeah. JULIET: Kiss me. SAWYER: You got it Blondie. kiss. JULIET: I have to tell you something, it's really really important. SAWYER: You tell me... you tell me... starts to mouth words, but she passes away. SAWYER: Juliet? You tell me begins crying ...oh...oh my god crying Miles, Hurley, and Kate watch as Sawyer brings Juliet's body to surface, Sawyer gives Jack the evil eye. SAWYER: You did this. ---- sideways - Charlie is bound by two male flight attendants, then taken to his seat, passing Jack. CHARLIE: Should'a let that happen man, I was supposed to die. CINDY: Don't take it personally, some people just don't know how to say thanks. goes back to his seat, noticing Desmond is no longer there. JACK: Excuse me, do you know what happened to the guy that was sitting next to me? ROSE: Um, we were asleep. NORRIS: P.A. Ladies and Gentlemen, captain Norris here, we're now beginning our final descent into Los Angeles international airport, I'm happy to tell you it's a beautiful day in Los Angeles, 72 degrees, 6 miles visibility and winds outta the south-west at 5 miles an hour. ROSE: Buckle up. We're almost home. smiles and buckles up. NORRIS: I'll be putting on the fasten seat belt sign now, we'll be on the ground in just a few minutes, thank you so much for flying Oceanic Air. and Hurley raise seats to upright position; Jin looks at Rolex watch and out window. The plane lands - cops take Charlie away first - all get up to leave - Sayid leaves quickly - Boone shakes Lockes hand - Jack leaves last, seeing Locke get put into a wheelchair. Part 2 Act 1 - Jack and Jin get Sayid out of the DHARMA van - Juliet's body is covered, next to the van - Hurley takes the guitar case out of van. MILES: Are we gonna sing Kum Ba Yah on the way? HURLEY: It's not a guitar man. MILES: Then what is it? KATE: Saywer ...you going with them? SAWYER: No, I'm gonna bury her. KATE: Let me help you. SAWYER: Help Sayid. takes some shovels out of the van. SAWYER: Hey Miles, you mind hangin' back? MILES: You got it boss. KATE: I'll make sure to leave a trail so you can follow us. SAWYER: I ain't followin' nobody Kate. HURLEY: Jack You guys ready? JACK: Whenever you are. picks up Juliets body with a last glance at Jack before going. Jack and Jin pick up Sayid and start on their way. ---- sideway - Jack is waiting in line to pass through customs. OCEANIC-MALE: overhead PA announcement Oceanic passenger Jack Shephard, Jack Shephard, please go to the nearest courtesy desk. goes to the Oceanic desk. JACK: Hi, uh, I'm Jack Shephard, I was just paged? OCEANIC-MALE: Oh, Mr. Shephard, hello, yes - that was me, uh, sorry I meant to meet you at the gate. JACK: Well, I'm here now. So... OCEANIC-MALE: Mr. Shephard, I'm deeply sorry but there seems to have been a mix up involving the, uh, cargo you checked in Sydney. JACK: Cargo? OCEANIC-MALE: Yes sir, a coffin? JACK: I don't... sighs ...I don't understand, I mean are you saying that it's not here? OCEANIC-MALE: It appears it was never put on the plane. JACK: upset The funeral is in two hours - when is it getting here? OCEANIC-MALE: Mr. Shephard, I can't tell you how deeply sorry we are but we don't know when it will arrive, because we're not exactly sure where it is. ---- - Jack, Jin, Sayid, Kate, Hurely approach the wall surrounding temple. HURLEY: That's a big wall. JACK: How're we gonna get him over the top? walks up to hole in wall, looking down. HURLEY: We're not, we're bringing him in through here. all go down. Hurley finds Montand's skeleton. Kate finds a bag and empties it, Hurley sees a book. HURLEY: Who brings a book into a cave? finds matches and a torch, which is next to skeleton with missing arm. HURLEY: And why is his arm missing? lights torch. JIN: It was ripped off when he was attacked by the black smoke. HURLEY: Well, this is gonna be awesome. start to make their way through the jungle. All walk up to the hole where Ben fell down. JACK: Watch your step. KATE: Yeah. walks around the hole. KATE: OK. follows, then the rest. Kate walks on ahead, then she hears whispers - Jack notices she's missing. JACK: Where's Kate? HURLEY: She was right over there. JACK: Kate! ... KATE! Can you hear me? Kate! walks further away HURLEY: Jack! indistinct we can't chatter interrupted by a punch ...Hey, let him... indistinct JACK: Hurley! ... Jin! ... Hurley! hears whispers - he gets attacked and knocked out. ---- consciousness, he is dragged into clearing in jungle. JACK: You okay? KATE: Yeah, you? JACK: Yeah. are led to a temple by guards with guns. HURLEY: Guess we found the temple. Act 2 sideways - Kate and the Marshal are at customs. CUSTOMS-AGENT: Anything to declare? MARS: Just a murderer. stamps Mars' passport. MARS: Okay. KATE: I need to go to the bathroom. MARS: Hold it. KATE: I can't hold it. MARS: Sure you can kiddo I believe in you. KATE: Edward...please. MARS: ...Alright come on. ---- a bathroom. MARS: Anybody in here? Is anybody in the ladies room? Don't move. Okay, you got two minutes. KATE: Thank you. sits down in the cubicle and gets a pen out her pocket. She attempts to pick open cuffs and drops the pen spring. MARS: You done? KATE: Not yet. notices spring on floor, Kate sees him pick it up. MARS: Alright times up! door Get outta there. KATE: One minute. MARS: No, open this door right now. KATE: I'm not finished. MARS: Yes you are, open it... Austen, I swear to god you don't open this door I'm commin in there. kicks door, knocks Mars out, takes his gun and his jacket. Two women walk in on scene and Kate covers her cuffs with the jacket. RANDOM-LADY: Oh my god! KATE: He, he just walked in here and attacked me - I pushed him - I just, I need to get outta here. RANDOM-LADY: Officer! Come quick, come quick. runs to the elevator. KATE: Wait, hold the door. SAWYER: Welcome aboard. We were on the same flight. Sydney. KATE: Well how about that. notices Kates cuffs, she hides them. Two TSA agents enter elevator. TSA-AGENT-ON-RADIO: Unit indistinct what's your twenty? BLACK-TSA-AGENT: We're on the south elevator headed to ground. TSA-AGENT-ON-RADIO: Get your asses to international baggage claim we got a 341. BLACK-TSA-AGENT: Yeah, we're on our way. SAWYER: Sound serious, what's a 341? BLACK-TSA-AGENT: That's confidential sir. SAWYER: Well if it's confidential how the hell am I supposed to know if I see one? opens. Sawyer stops the agents leaving. SAWYER: Sorry, excuse me, ladies first. KATE: Thanks. SAWYER: Take care. leaves. ---- - Sawyer is laying dirt on Juliet's fresh grave. MILES: Hey, I think that'll do it boss. SAWYER: Stop calling me boss. You ain't my deputy any more. MILES: You got it. Are you thirsty? I think I saw some beers in the van. Construction guys hid 'em in the wa-- SAWYER: What'd she wanna tell me Miles? MILES: Excuse me? SAWYER: Juliet. She said she wanted to tell me something, then she died. What was it Miles? MILES: That's why you asked me to stay here with you? SAWYER: You're the only one around that talks to dead people. MILES: Jim, that's not how it works. SAWYER: What did she wanna tell me Miles? MILES: Hey...it doesn't matter. SAWYER: It does matter. MILES: It's not gonna help. SAWYER: Just do it! Just ask her. MILES: She's gone James! throws Miles on top of grave. SAWYER: I know she's gone. I know. Now tell me. MILES: Okay. okay, okay, alright, alright. does his ghostbuster thing - vague sounds reminiscent of plane turbulence. MILES: It worked. SAWYER: What did she wanna tell me? MILES: That's what she wanted to tell you. It worked. SAWYER: What worked? leaves. ---- the Temple, Jack et al are lead to a Temple entrance. RANDOM-OTHER: Stop right here. comes out to meet them. DOGEN: Japanese. Dare da omaetachi (誰だ　御前達―Who are you?) LENNON: Translating. Who are you? appears. CINDY: I know who they are. They were on the first plane. Oceanic 815 along with me. DOGEN: Japanese　Karera wa koko e kurubekidewa nakatta should not have come here.Kono basyo wo mirukoto wa yurusaren this place is unforgivable.　Ute! them! LENNON: You sure? walks away. LENNON: addresses an other Shoot 'em. JACK: Woah, wait, no! HURLEY: Jacob sent us! DOGEN: Japanese Ima nanto itta! did you just say? LENNON: What, What'd you just say? HURLEY: I said, Jacob sent us. He said, you would help our friend. to Sayid DOGEN: Japanese Jacob ni atta? you encountered Jacob? Syoumei shiro! it! LENNON: He wants you to prove it. HURLEY: Uh... DOGEN: Japanese Uso wo tsuiteiru! is lying!　Ute! them! Other cocks his rifle. HURLEY: He gave me that guitar case! DOGEN: Japanese Kono naka wo mitanoka? you look inside? LENNON: Did you look inside it? HURLEY: Maybe. opens up the guitar case to reveal a large wooden Ankh. He holds it up to examine it and then breaks it in half. HURLEY: Dude! extracts a piece of paper within the Ankh and reads it. DOGEN: Japanese Karera no namae wo kike their names. LENNON: What are your names? HURLEY: Hugo. Hugo Reyes. Tell him. JIN: Jin Soo-Kwon. KATE: Kate Austen. JACK: Jack Shephard. DOGEN: Japanese Soshite kare wa? he? LENNON: What about him? JACK: Sayid Jarrah. DOGEN: up the paper. Japanese Yoshi ikou! right! Let's go!　Keganin no Jarrah wo hakobe. Izumi ni tsureteiku (けが人のジャラーを運べ。泉に連れて行く―Bring the injured Jarrah. We're going to the spring.] LENNON: Pick him up - get him to the spring. HURLEY: Hey, excuse me, I carried that case across the ocean and like, through time, so I wanna know what that paper says. LENNON: The paper said that if your friend there dies, we're all in a lot of trouble. Act 3 sideways - Jin and Sun are going through customs. CUSTOMS-AGENT: And what business are you in sir? JIN: No English. takes out a letter with the Paik logo on top. CUSTOMS-AGENT: This letter says the watch is a business gift, can you tell me what business you're in? points to the letter. Frustrated, agent continues search. JIN: 문제 될 것 없는데... 보내 줄 수 없을까요? Everything should be in order. May we please continue on our way? Meeting! 미팅 있어가지고 가야 돼요. I have an appointment to get to. CUSTOMS-AGENT: Step back sir. opens a pouch with large amount of US Dollars ...what are you doin' with this? Anything over 10 thousand dollars has to be declared checks customs form ...you, didn't, declare this. SUN: 저... 저 돈은 다 뭐에요? Why... why do you have all that money? JIN: 내가 알아서 할게. I will handle this. CUSTOMS-AGENT: Sir, you're gonna have to come with me, let's go have a talk. JIN: 시간이 없다니까! I don't have time for this -- CUSTOMS-AGENT: Ann, Take her to the waiting area. leave. FEMALE-CUSTOMS-AGENT: Ms. Paik, do you understand any English? Because if you do, if this is just a misunderstanding, you should speak up now. Do you understand me? SUN: No... English. ---- - Dogen, Others and Losties walk to the spring. LENNON: The water isn't clear - what happened? DOGEN: Japanese Nani ga okottanoka wakaran don't know what happened goes to the spring, cuts his palm with a knife. KATE: What is he doing? JACK: I don't know. dips his bleeding hand into the spring, bringing it out still bleeding. DOGEN: Japanese while pointing at Sayid Kore ha dareni yarareta noda was this done by? LENNON: at Sayid Who did this to him? JACK: My fault, I didn't shoot him but it's my fault. DOGEN: Japanese Dekiru kagiri no koto wa suruga, soreniha kiken ga tomonau try as much as I can, but it'll come with risks. LENNON: If we do this there are risks .. you understand? JACK: Do what you have to do. DOGEN: Japanese Kono otoko wo izumi no nakae this man into the spring. LENNON: others Take off the coveralls, put him in. comply, as Sayid's body is placed head first into the spring, Dogen turns over a conspicuous hour glass. JACK: What are they doing? ignores him. HURLEY: Can unconscious people hold their breath? JACK: No. begins to convulse, the others firmly hold him underwater. JACK: He's awake, let him up. ignores him. JIN: What are they waiting for? KATE: That's enough! continues to observe hourglass. JACK: Dogen I said, let him up! uses martial arts to rapidly disable Jack, and continues to watch Sayid struggle. HURLEY: You're not saving him! You're drowning him! stops struggling just before the last grains of sand fall from the top of the hourglass. The others bring Sayid out of the spring when prompted by Dogen, who checks Sayid. DOGEN: Japanese Kare wa shinda died. LENNON: You're friend is dead. goes to inspect Sayid's pulse, then starts chest compressions. KATE: Jack... Jack, stop, what are you doing? starts mouth to mouth resuscitation, and continues chest compressions. KATE: Jack, he's dead. continues - Kate grabs his arm. KATE: He's not coming back, stop it! stops. Act 4 sideways - Sayid is waiting for baggage at LAX, looking at a photo of Nadia. Kate is walking around with a coat hiding her handcuffs, she notices a lady using a code (75...1) on a security door for airport personnel. Kate sees TSA officials pointing in her direction, she goes through the security door and up an escalator and walks to a yellow-cab. FROGURT: Woah, woah, woah, I don't think so lady, there's a line. There's a line! KATE: Sorry. gets in line behind Hurley. HURLEY: cell phone chatter ... Outback is just a name, you sayin' they own the entire outback? That's just stupid. notices Mars is outside too, talking frantically to cops. MARS: indistinct ...she's gonna be coming outta customs I want you guys to take the other door. looks around, Mars spots her, she turns to run. MARS: Hey! gets into a cab. KATE: Go... go now! CAB-DRIVER: Lady, I already have a customer. points gun at his head. KATE: I said go. reveals passenger is Claire. CLAIRE: Hey. What are you doing? KATE: driver Go now! accelerates away, Mars sees it. MARS: Hey! Stop the cab! ---- - Kate, Jack, Jin, and Hurley are sitting around spring, looking at Sayid's body - Cindy walks in, followed by Zach and Emma. CINDY: Thought you might like a little something to eat or drink. Zach, Emma, then take the rest to the people over there. RANDOM-OTHER: Just drop 'em in here. others drag an unconscious Sawyer and harassed Miles into room. KATE: Hey, what happened? MILES: They jumped us in the jungle - he took four of them out, before one of them hit him with a damn rock. tends to Sawyer, Jack looks away - Lennon walks up to Hurley. LENNON: You, come with me. HURLEY: Come with you where? ---- walk up to Dogen tending plants in another room - without looking around he addresses them. DOGEN: Japanese Kare ni kiitekure, Jacob wa seikaku ni nanto itta noka, donna shiji wo uketanoka him what exactly Jacob said, what instructions he got. LENNON: He wants to know what Jacob told you. HURLEY: He told me to come here. Said you guys would save Sayid. DOGEN: Japanese Kare wa sudeni teokure datta was too late for him. LENNON: He was beyond saving. HURLEY: Wait a second - you're not translating anything I say to him - which means you totally understand me dude. DOGEN: English, to Hurley I don't like the way English tastes on my tongue. DOGEN: Japanese De, Jacob wa itsu kurunda when is Jacob coming? LENNON: When's Jacob getting here? HURLEY: What do you mean? LENNON: Is he coming to the temple? HURLEY: I really don't think that's gonna happen man. LENNON: Why not? HURLEY: You know - cuz he's dead. faces Hurley, consternated. HURLEY: What - you guys didn't know? ---- scene to Jack - he hears bells start ringing and much activity/chatter amongst others. DOGEN: in Japanese to the others Zenin haichi ni tsuke! to posts! Kabe no ue ni hai wo youi shiro the walls, prepare the ash! LENNON: Everyone to your posts! On the walls, prepare the ash! other loads a large flare, another other starts pouring ash around the temple. DOGEN: Japanese Kigashi no kabe ni shubi wo katamero! to the east wall! Juunin ha kita ni maware A:十人は北に回れ！-Evacuate the populace to north side!/MEANINGS B:10人は北に回れ!-Ten men to north side! LENNON: Ten men on the north side! DOGEN: Japanese Juubun chui shiro! careful! LENNON: Send the warning! DOGEN: Japanese Mina ni konokoto wo tsutaerunda, yoshi tenka! Tell everyone! Okay, light it! LENNON: Light it! is lit - red sparks explode overhead. HURLEY: Guess we're not getting outta here huh? LENNON: This isn't to keep you in, it's to keep him out. HURLEY: Him? Who? ---- the base of the statue, Locke drags bodies of Bram and his team into a pile - Ben sits by the fire staring at him. BEN: What are you? LOCKE: Wh.. I'm not a what Ben, I'm a who. BEN: You're the monster. LOCKE: Let's not resort to name calling. snaps protruding bloody rock from Bram's chest, and drags his body into the pile. BEN: You used me... you couldn't kill him yourself, so you made me do it. LOCKE: I didn't make you do anything. You should know, he was very confused when you killed him. BEN: I seriously doubt that Jacob was ever confused. LOCKE: I'm not talking about Jacob. I'm talking about John Locke. Do you wanna know what he was thinking while you, choked the life outta him Benjamin? What the last thought that ran through his head was? "I don't understand". Isn't that just the saddest thing you ever heard? But it's fitting in a way, because when John first came to the Island, he was a very sad man. A victim, shouting at the world for being told what he couldn't do, even though they were right. He was weak, and pathetic, and irreparably broken. But, despite all that, there was something admirable about him. He was the only one of them that didn't wanna leave. The only one, who realized how pitiful the life he'd left behind actually was. BEN: What do you want? LOCKE: Well that's the great irony here Ben because, I want the one thing that John Locke didn't. I want to go home. glares. Act 5 the Temple, Hurley leans in to whisper into Sayid's ear. HURLEY: Goodbye dude, If you ever wanna talk, I'm around. looks at a confused looking Miles sitting next to Sayid. HURLEY: What? MILES: Nothing. is tending to Sawyer on other side of spring. He wakes up. KATE: Hey. SAWYER: Where are we? KATE: We're in a temple. SAWYER: We got caught by the others again? KATE: Yeah, only, this time they're protecting us, I think. SAWYER: Course they are. sits up. KATE: You alright? SAWYER: Ah... his forhead KATE: I'm so sorry. stares at Jack. KATE: You know what you said back at the hatch, he's just tryin'a help us. SAWYER: I ain't gonna kill Jack, he deserves to suffer on this rock just like the rest of us. ---- sideways - Jack is talking on cell phone in Oceanic Lost and Found section JACK: Yeah... I know...I ... do you think I knew this was gonna happen? I scheduled it so soon because I wanna get it over with. I don't know mom, he's not here so I can't tell you what to tell them other than we can't have the service without him. Yeah - I will call you if I hear anything. hangs up. LOCKE: until now What did you lose? JACK: Excuse me? LOCKE: Well, they lost one of my bags, what about you? JACK: You wouldn't believe me if I told ya. LOCKE: Hah, try me. JACK: They lost my father. LOCKE: I'm sorry? JACK: He died in Australia a couple days ago, and um, I flew down to get him. LOCKE: My condolences. completes form he was filling out, and addresses Oceanic staff. LOCKE: Yo. JACK: Coffin was supposed to go on the plane in Sydney, but it didn't. Apparently he's somewhere in transit which is their way of saying, they have no idea where the hell he is. LOCKE: Well, how could they know. JACK: They're the one's that checked him in, I mean they've gotta have some kind of tracking system. LOCKE: No I'm not talking about the coffin, I mean how could they know where he is. They didn't lose your father, they just lost his body. seeming to understand Locke, nods - Locke smiles. LOCKE: Either way, your story beats the hell outta mine - all that was in my suitcase was a bunch of knives. staff gives Locke a receipt Thanks. JACK: Some kinda salesman? LOCKE: Yeah, something like that. Well it was nice talking to ya, hope ya find that coffin. JACK: Hope you find your knives. LOCKE: Yeah, thanks. begins to wheel himself out. JACK: Mind if I ask what happened to ya? is silent I'm sorry, I'm only asking because I'm a spinal surgeon, I didn't mean to... LOCKE: Oh, no, don't worry about it - uh, uh surgery isn't gonna do anything to help me, my condition is irreversible. JACK: Nothing is irreversible. Umm, if you ever wanna consult, just uh, gimme a call. hands Locke his business card - It's on the house. LOCKE: Well thanks card - reads name - Jack Shephard, I'm John - John Locke. JACK: It's nice to meet ya John. LOCKE: Nice to meet you too. opens door for Locke. LOCKE: Thanks. JACK: You're welcome. ---- - Flare fired from temple is visible in sky - Richard sitting on the beach notices it. LAPIDUS: What the hell is that? looks scared. Rifles are cocked and pointed at Locke as people see him and Ben walking toward them. RICHARD: Don't shoot him! Don't shoot him! LAPIDUS: I'm seein' it - But I'm still not believin' it. walks up to Richard. LOCKE: Hello Richard. It's good to see you outta those chains. RICHARD: widen ... you? LOCKE: Me. immediately hits Richard in the throat, then knocks him unconscious. LOCKE: I am very disappointed ... in all of you. puts Richard on his shoulder, and walks right past the corpse of Locke in the Ajira cargo box. ---- the Temple, Lennon and a couple others walk up to Jack, still looking at Sayid's corpse. LENNON: You Shephard? JACK: Yeah. LENNON: We need to speak to you privately. JACK: If you've got something to say to me then say it, otherwise just leave me alone. LENNON: I don't think you're understanding me here, I'm asking politely, you either get up and come with us on your own, or I'll have ya dragged out. Because we are going to have this conversation and it's not going to be here. gets up and confrontation-ally approaches Lennon. JACK: Is that right. and others start to wrestle - Hurley and Lennon are both distracted by something else. HURLEY: Jack! turn around to see Sayid slowly stirring to life. LENNON: Oh my god. JACK: Wha... SAYID: What happened? ru:Аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса. Текст Category:Season 6